As You Wish
by UsagiKuro
Summary: Yukiru   At Arisa's and Kureno's wedding, the scheming bride pressures Tohru to confess her love to Yuki. A dance and several blushes later... well...


**READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY**

**Before you start reading this story, I need to point out that it is placed at Arisa's and Kureno's wedding. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

Arisa pulled Tohru down next to her at the bridal party's table. And it wasn't just because the bride wanted to escape all the well-wishing. "So, Tohru-chan, how are you and the prince doing?" Tohru blushed a deep red at what Arisa had just said.

"W-what do you m-mean?" she stammered nervously.

"Well, we can _all _tellthat you're both madly in love with each other, so I was just wondering if you were together yet." Tohru would have said that there was no way Yuki could love her, but the fact that Yuki in fact _did _love her had been pounded into her head by almost everyone she knew.

"I wouldn't say I was _madly _in love with him…" She said shyly. Arisa looked at her pointedly.

"Even if you aren't madly in love with him, you're still in love him, and since he feels the same about you, you should hurry up and get together." Leave it to Arisa to be blunt.

"It does seem unfair to him, don't you think?" Hanajima asked. She was the only one wearing black at the wedding, but appeared not to mind. "His waves are always so bittersweet around you and I think that it's because he feels his love for you is something that can never be."

"Yeah, Tohru-chan," Arisa agreed. "Don't you think it's sort of mean to let him go on thinking like that when it's not true?"

Tohru glanced over at the snack table where Yuki was standing. He looked so lonely and before she could even tell what she was doing her legs were carrying her over to him. Arisa nudged, Kureno, her groom and motioned to Tohru who was now headed over to Yuki. They exchanged a knowing glance and Hanajima smiled conspiratorially.

As soon as Yuki realized that Tohru was making her way towards him he smiled inwardly and forced his heart not speed up to no avail. Trying to pretend he hadn't spotted her, he looked around the spacious room where the reception was being held. He observed everything he could except for Tohru. Until, of course, she was standing in front of him.

"Ano… Yuki-kun, are you enjoying your time?" Tohru asked smiling.

"Hai." Now that she was here anyway, "I hope you are also enjoying yours."

"Hai! I'm having a wonderful time! The decorations are all so perfect and beautiful."

"I'm sure my nii-san would be glad to hear that you think so." Yuki had wanted to say how she was much more beautiful than flowers and arches, but had instead been forced to mention Ayame. They stood there in silence together, and although Yuki wished he could think of something to say, he was happy just be with her, watching the rest of the reception progress.

Kyo was talking to another girl across the room from them, while Shigure was doing the same, only the girl that he was talking to seemed like she wanted Shigure to leave her alone and judging by Akito's face she wasn't all that happy about it either. But, of course, Shigure being Shigure, he ignored both the young girl's desperation and Akito's sulking.

A slow song began to play.

"Oh! I love this song!" Tohru proclaimed excitedly, Yuki smiled to himself. She was always so happy. Happy and perfect.

Yuki left no time to reconsider his words and said with a princely manner, "Well then, may I have this dance?"

He didn't understand why Tohru blushed so deeply, but took it as a good sign. "H-Hai," she said, letting Yuki take her hand to lead her out to the dance floor with the other couples.

Tohru blushed as he pulled her close and they began to dance; it was at times like this when Tohru was especially happy that the curse was broken. She leaned her head against Yuki's shoulder noting that he smelled like strawberries. Tohru smiled to herself. She stepped closer to Yuki, savoring the moment. Since the breaking of the curse, they hadn't hugged, and unless her courage allowed her to tell Yuki how she felt, this might be as close as she would ever get. With that in mind, Tohru burned every movement and emotion into her mind as a precious memory. She didn't know that her dance partner was doing exactly the same thing.

They danced in silence until Yuki, eager to break the silence, said "Honda-san… are you… still mad at the nezumi for tricking the neko, in the zodiac tale?"

The question caught Tohru off guard. He couldn't possibly think that she was still mad at the nezumi could he? Tohru picked her head up off of his shoulder and looked into his purple eyes in shock.

"I could never be mad at someone that I love," she said firmly. She hadn't meant to confess right then and there but didn't take it back. Yuki stared at her disbelievingly, his lips parted in surprise.

"Honda-san…" he trailed off, uncertain of what to say. Tohru rested her head back on Yuki's shoulder "I… I love you too…" Yuki mumbled softly. The brunette, even though practically everyone had told her about Yuki's feelings before, could hardly believe the words that had left Yuki's lips

"Let's stay together always, Yuki-kun. I don't want anything or anyone to make me leave you. I want to be with you forever." Yuki smiled at Tohru's words

"As you wish, my hime. As you wish."

Hanajima and Arisa couldn't help but look a little smug as they watched Yuki and Tohru stop dancing a long but sweetly given first kiss. "Hey, Kureno, try and throw Yuki my garter, 'kay?"

Kureno raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"'Cause I'm going to throw my bouquet to Tohru, and then not only will they have to dance again, but they'll be next in line for a wedding."

"I don't know that it would make much of a difference," Kureno said. "They already are."

**Did you like? If so, please tell me in a review! Actually review anyway, free hugs if you do! :D**


End file.
